


Scandalize My Name

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Hutch hate Artie Solkin?</p><p>A reflection on <i>Vendetta</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalize My Name

I hate him because he gives guys like me a bad name.

I tried to explain that to Starsky once, after way too many beers, but he didn't get it, thank God. Starsk is one of the toughest, most street-wise guys I've ever known, but about some things, he's got a blind spot big enough to drive that damn tomato through. Hell, he doesn't even know about Johnny Blaine, and that's just about the worst kept secret in the department.

For guys like Starsky it's really simple. They look at Solkin and they see a chicken hawk. As far as they're concerned, that's what any man who wants other men is. Pervert. Faggot. Potential destroyer of innocence. Threat to their own manhood.

There's a part of me that says I ought to feel sorry for him. I mean, look at him. That nasty greasy comb-over, the face like a potato about to go bad, that godawful uniform. Is it any wonder he can't get anything except the most desperate, the ones so beaten down they think being abused means being cared about?

But I can't feel sorry.

Because of guys like Solkin, I can't have what I really want either.


End file.
